Bullies
The Bullies are a group of female students in Akademi High School whose main purpose is to bully students with low reputation. The Bullies are characterized by their tanned skin, extremely flashy dyed hair, and colorful accessories. They present themselves as "pure, sweet, innocent angels," but in reality, they can be the cruelest people in school. Appearance All 5 girls wear the default school uniform unless customized by the player, but they wear a shorter skirt. They have tanned skin and light blonde hair, styled in various messy fashions with brightly colored dyed streaks/tips. They all have various themed accessories. They each wear three scrunchies on both wrists, and have a pastel-colored cardigan tied around their waist, along with a book bag to match. They wear colorful makeup and have painted nails. https://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bullies.png Personality Each of the girls have the Phone Addict persona, meaning that they almost always have their phones out and are quick to snap a picture if Yandere-chan is caught committing murder, or if they see a corpse. They all have a cruel activity that they enjoy doing and pretend to oppose, such as gossiping and spreading rumors. Gameplay https://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/File:BullyEraser.png Musume clapping chalk over Daku Atsu. https://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/File:Photo_4-1517692593.png Mina Rai alone on the rooftop after being bullied. When a student's reputation drops below -33, they will target that student. If there is more than one student with a reputation below -33, the bullies will target the one with the lower reputation. In the morning, they will write on that student's desk. In the afternoon, Musume will clap dirty chalk erasers on their head, while the other girls point and laugh. If another student then gains a lower reputation, they will switch victims. If the lowest reputation is tied, a random student will be chosen as their bullying target. Their routines function similarly to the Student Council members. They are used as "walking security cameras", placed into strategic spots to make it harder for Yandere-chan to kill and dispose bodies. Their panty shots are worth five credits each, as opposed to the one credit usually received from other female students. If Yandere-chan gossips to them she will not lose reputation because the bullies do not frown upon bullying.[1] If Yandere-chan has a high reputation, they will smile when talked to, if she has a regular or low reputation, they will frown. If you do Gema Taku's task their routine will change and they will instead stalk him. Members *Musume Ronshaku *Kashiko Murasaki *Hana Daidaiyama *Kokoro Momoiro *Hoshiko Mizudori Routine https://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/File:Photo_7-3.pngThe bullies gossiping in the girls bathroom. At 7:10 AM, the group enters the school grounds. They walk to their lockers at 7:15 AM and change from their outdoor shoes to their indoor shoes. At 1:00 PM, they continue patrolling their respective hallways. Musume Ronshaku will stand outside the incinerator area until class begins. Between 3:30 and 4:30 PM, they gather in the third floor girl's bathroom to gossip. During any other time that there is no class, they can be found wandering the halls on their phones. Trivia *They were implemented in the February 2nd, 2018 build. *All bullies are voiced by Hayden Daviau.[2] *Each of the girls' names are a play on Japanese terms for colors and the student's themed item, excluding Musume. *Their designs seem to be heavily inspired by Ganguro Girls, a subculture in Japan that was popular during the 90s. **Musume popularized the "Ganguro" appearances which influenced the other bullies' fashions.[3] *Hoshiko is the cruelest in the group.[4] She is also the daughter of a police officer.[5] This explains the ability of the bullies to directly text the police.[6] *As of the April 27th, 2018 Build, Student Council members, delinquents, faculty members, Senpai, the bullies themselves, and the Photography Club cannot be bullied. Category:Sesame Street Characters